


(Podfic of) State of Readiness Series by Girlguidejones

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Knotting, M/M, POV Stiles, Pack Bonding, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After barely defeating the Alpha pack, Derek is determined to give his own pack members the one-on-one training they need to ensure each is ready for the next enemy. He sets out with a goal of eliminating everyone's biggest weakness, but if he thought his pack would let self-improvement pass their Alpha by, he's sadly mistaken. When Stiles is chosen to mentor Derek, things between them change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) State of Readiness Series by Girlguidejones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [state of readiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828353) by [girlguidejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguidejones/pseuds/girlguidejones). 



Cover by Laisserais 

**Length:** 6:35:13

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/State%20of%20Readiness%20and%20Timestamps%20reup.zip) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 195 MB


End file.
